A Brief Rendezvous
by Harlekini
Summary: Spike goes on a little trip and meets an old friend. yaoi, mm, slash


**A Brief Rendezvous**

It was one of those perfectly ironic nights when it just had to rain and the pavement had to be romantically wet, Spike thought. He had to laugh at it, no matter how hollow it sounded. It was a night to be indoors, a night for metro riding.

He'd quite recently arrived in NYC, and his interest in the passionate graffitti paintings on the metro drove him to watch them for a few hours, reading the nonsense written on them by various groups. Despite all that he chose an almost clean one to ride, perhaps because there was only one person on it; a girl sitting in a corner with a knitted elf-blouse on, playing with her fingertips. She pressed them together and then apart, repeating the same boring movements over and over again. She could bore people to death, and Spike had to save humanity from that now, didn't he?

It went by quickly, the whole procedure. And out the window she went.

"Quite an ugly trick," came a soft and raspy voice.

Spike turned around with a start, a wide smile spreading over his previously surprised face. "Old friend!" he opened his arms in mock-welcome, walking towards Angel as his heavy boots made tapping sounds against the floor.

Angel on the other hand, accepted the embrace, pulling Spike a bit too close for his taste and ripped his throat open before he had a chance to realize the situation.

"You!" Spike jumped back, holding the wound. "You bit me!" His accent hardened. The faint smile on Angel's lips annoyed him.

"I think I did," Angel mocked, leading Spike to jump at him and they both hit the floor, Angel's head bouncing of the edge of the seats. Spike got in a punch before Angel got the upper hand, holding both of Spike's arms above his head with one hand. "It's time to finish you..." He pulled out a silver knife. "Once..." One slash, two slashes, Spike's shirt was ripped to pieces. "And..." He pushed the knife in Spike's smooth pale skin, watching as he writhed in pain. "For..." Angel took out his knife, leaning over Spike's throat and biting it, taking a light sip before whispering into his ear. "All."

Spike hit his knee between Angel's legs. "Not if I can decide!" He got up on his feet with a jump, looking at the wound on his stomach. "That _hurt!_"

"It usually does." Angel's smile didn't falter for one second. He waited for Spike to come at him again before he turned the blonde one around, catching his arms between them. "Now, this should be interesting, don't you think?" Angel took another sip, teasing. There was something hard pushing into Spike's back. The white shreds on Spike's body turned a pale shade of red. Angel made sure to spread the scarlet over his chest. "You need some color my friend."

Spike heaved, his eyes tightly shut, his legs fighting with all they had and his nails digging into Angel's hands. At last he threw his head backwards with a start, feeling it collide with Angel's and his torn veins be stretched and smart. He couldn't supress a roar as he turned around, ready to fight.

"You're slowly starting to annoy me...like you always do." The smile disappeared. This time it was Angel who attacked first, his fangs sinking into Spike's flesh once again before he paused, looking at his opponent and slowly transforming into his human form. He lowered himself over Spike as he lay on top of him, pressing his lips against the other's and pushing in his tongue. Spike resisted before he gave in, letting their tongues dance in between them as his breathing shallowed and his nails digged deeper into Angel's arm. He deliberately pushed Angel's arm behind his back, killing the distance between them before he carefully sank his fangs into Angel's tongue and lips, ripping it open before moving on to the throat and ripping that open too.

Angel's extacy dimmed his senses; a moan escaped him.

Spike pulled at Angel's coat, trying to take it off, his fingers searching and finally finding the hard object he'd been looking for; a stake.

After all...didn't Angel look better as ashes?

Spike walked away to the exit of the train, not caring that the whole train was filled with the ashes that were being blown away by the wind coming in through the windows.

A/N: This is...I think my first fanfic ever.


End file.
